Sarona Snuka
|birth_place = Vancouver, Washington |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Pacific Islands |resides = |trainer = Wild Samoan Training Center, FCW Staff |debut = September 26, 2009 |retired = }} Sarona Reiher (January 10, 1978) is a professional wrestler who is currently signed to WWE, where she is performing on the SmackDown brand, using the ring name Tamina. She is the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka and younger sister of former WWE superstar Sim Snuka. Professional wrestling career Sarona first began in wrestling after she received the first Lia Maivia Scholarship to train in professional wrestling career at the Wild Samoan Training Center. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010–present) Manging the Usos (2010) On the May 24 edition of Raw, Reiher debuted as a heel under the ring name Tamina along with Jimmy and Jey Uso by attacking the Unified Tag Team Champions, The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya). The next week on the May 31 edition of Raw, The Usos and Tamina introduced themselves and stated that The Hart Dynasty was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and brawled and again laid out The Hart Dynasty. On the June 7 edition of Raw, The Usos and Tamina again attempted to attack The Hart Dynasty, but was unsuccessful with The Hart Dynasty getting the upper hand. The Usos and Tamina made their pay-per-view debut in a six-person mixed tag team match against The Hart Dynasty in a losing effort after Natalya pinned Tamina. Two weeks later on the June 21 edition of Raw, Tamina made her debut for the brand facing off with Natalya, but ended in a no contest after The Nexus interrupted the match. On the June 28 edition of Raw, The Usos and Tamina was scheduled to face The Hart Dynasty in another six-person mixed tag team match, but the Usos and Tamina attacked them during their entrance, leading to Tamina throwing Natalya in the ring and executing the Super Fly Splash and left with the Uso's. On the July 12 edition of Raw, The Usos and Tamina won their first match by defeating The Hart Dynasty in a six-person mixed tag team match. At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Tamina accompanied The Usos to a tag team match against The Hart Dynasty in a losing effort. On the July 26 edition of Raw, Tamina along with Jimmy Uso accompanied Jey Uso to a singles match against Randy Orton, but was unsuccessful in defeating Orton. Raw; Singles competition (2010–2011) The next week on the August 2 edition of Raw, Tamina competed in a six diva tag team match with then Divas Champion Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall against Natalya, Eve Torres, and Gail Kim in a winning effort when Fox pinned Natalya. On the August 8 edition of Raw, Tamina made an appearance after the diva summer spectacular flirting with Santino Marella, hinting a face turn. Two weeks later, Tamina accompanied The Usos in a tag team match against Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov in a losing effort, but then Tamina stop the Uso's from attacking Santino, and blew a kiss to Santino as she left the ring. On the September 27 edition of Raw, Tamina competed in a #1 contender diva battle royal, which was ultimately won by Natalya. On the October 11 edition of Raw, Tamina joined Santino Marella after his victory over Zack Ryder and celebrated with him. A few weeks later on the November 8 edition of Raw, Tamina teamed with Alicia Fox and Maryse in a Diva Cup Match in a losing effort to Eve Torres and The Bella Twins. On the November 15 edition of Raw, Tamina accompanied The Usos to a #1 contender tag team match against Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov in a losing effort. Tamina made a backstage appearance with Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov on the November 22 edition of Raw when she serenated and kissed Santino. Two weeks later on the November 29 edition of Raw, Tamina teamed with Alicia Fox and Maryse in a six diva tag team match against Natalya, Gail Kim, and Melina, but was distracted by Santino Marella serenating her, and she left the ring with Santino, turning face in the process. Relationship with Santino (2010–2011) On the December 6 edition of Raw, Tamina began an on-scree relationship withSantino Marella, beginning by accompaning him and his partner Vladimir Kozlov in a three elimination tag team match against the teams of The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater) and The Usos in a winning effort, as Tamina walked in the ring and kissed Santino, officially becoming the valet of the team. On the December 20 edition of Raw, Tamina teamed with her on-screen boyfriend Santino Marella in a mixed tag team match in a winning effort against Maryse and Ted DiBiase Jr. after Tamina executed the Super Fly Splash to Maryse. The next week on the December 27 edition of Raw, Tamina accompanied Santino Marella in a singles match in a winning effort to Ted DiBiase Jr., leading to Tamina and Santino being attacked by both DiBiase and Maryse, after Santino and Tamina made a comeback, they both executed The Cobra on DiBiase and Maryse. On the January 3 edition of Raw, Tamina accompanied Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov in a tag team match against The Usos in a losing effort, and was afterward confronted by the Uso's, who later was headbutted by Koslov and received a double Cobra from Marella and Tamina. The next week, Tamina accompanied Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov in a tag team title defense against The Usos in a winning effort. Tamina again accompanied Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov on the January 17 and January 31 editions of Raw in two tag team title defense's against The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater) and (Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty), both in winning efforts. That same week on the February 2 edition of WWE Superstars, Tamina competed in a losing effort in singles competition against Melina. On the February 7 edition of Raw, Tamina competed in a six diva tag team match with Eve Torres and Gail Kim in a winning effort against Melina and The Bella Twins after Eve pinned Melina. SmackDown; Heel turn and Various feuds (2011) After being drafted to the SmackDown Brand as part of the 2011 Supplemental Draft, Tamina debuted as a heel on the May 27 edition of SmackDown by defeating The Chickbusters (Kaitlyn and the debuting A.J.) with Alicia Fox. A week later on Smackdown, Tamina and Alicia Fox again defeated The Chickbusters, with Tamina pinning AJ. Tamina competed on the June 13 edition of Raw's All-Star special in a 7 on 7 diva tag team match, teaming with Alicia Fox, Maryse, The Bella Twins, Rosa Mendes, and Melina against the team of Gail Kim, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, and Kaitlyn and AJ in a losing effort. On the June 17 edition of Smackdown, Tamina teamed up with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes in a 3 on 3 diva tag team match against The Chickbusters and Natalya in a winning effort. On the June 23 edition of WWE Superstars, Tamina competed in a rematch with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes against The Chickbusters and Natalya, but was defeated after AJ pinned Fox. On the July 29 edition of Smackdown, Tamina competed in a six diva tag team match with Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox in a winning effort against The Chickbusters and Natalya. On the August 1 edition of Raw, Tamina was unsuccessful in a battle royal to become the #1 contender for the WWE Divas Championship at the Summerslam pay-per-view, with Beth Phoenix ultimately winning the match. On the August 11 edition of Superstars, Tamina was defeated in singles competition against Alicia Fox. On the August 26 edition of Smackdown, Tamina lost a singles match to Kelly Kelly after receiving the K2. Tamina then competed in a re-match against Alicia Fox and was again defeated on the September 8 edition of Superstars. On the October 6 edition of Superstars, Tamina lost a singles match to AJ. The next week on the October 10 edition of Raw, Tamina teamed with Rosa Mendes in a diva tag team match against Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly, but were defeated after Tamina was pinned by Eve. On the October 26 edition of NXT Redemption, Tamina began a feud with Kaitlyn and competed against her in a singles match, but was unsuccessful. The next week on the November 2 edition of NXT Redemption, Tamina again was defeated by Kaitlyn in a singles match. On the November 8 edition of NXT Redemption, Tamina accompanied her new on-screen boyfriend JTG in a losing effort against old partner Jimmy Uso, who was accompanied by Jey Uso. On the November 11 edition of SmackDown, while Natalya was on commentary, Tamina was accompanied by her partner Rosa Mendes in a losing effort to Alicia Fox, who was accompanied by Aksana. Tamina competed in a "Mistletoe on a Pole" diva match on the November 29 live "Christmas" edition of Smackdown, which was ultimately won by Brie Bella to kiss any superstar of her choosing before Christmas. Face turn (2011–present) On the December 30 edition of SmackDown, Tamina turned face by attacking her partner Natalya following their tag team match against Alicia Fox and Kaitlyn, conflicting about their respective families. Tamina cemented her face status on the January 6 edition of SmackDown, when she faced Natalya in a winning effort after performing her father (Jimmy Snuka)'s famous signature move, the Superfly Splash. On the January 13 edition of SmackDown, Tamina defeated Natalya in a rematch.On the January 19 edition of Superstar, Tamina again defeated Natalya.On the January 27 edition of SmackDown, Tamina save Aksana from being attacked by Natalya. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Superfly Splash'' (Diving splash) - adopted from her father *'Signature moves' **Samoan drop **Super kick **Headbutt **Running headbutt drop *'Managers' **'Rosa Mendes' **Alicia Fox *'Wrestlers managed' **The Usos **Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov **'JTG' *'Entrance themes' **"Get Up (Instrumental)" by Extreme Music (May 24, 2010–November 29, 2010;used with The Usos) **"La Vittoria É Mia (Victory Is Mine)" by Jim Johnston (December 6, 2010–January 31, 2011; used while teaming/managing Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov) **"60 Second Man" by Dennis Winslow and Robert J. Walsh (February 2, 2011–August 8, 2011) **"Shake Yo Tail" by Billy Lincoln (May 27, 2011–July 29, 2011; used with Alicia Fox) **"Anarchy" by Lindsay Jehan and Peter Northcote (August 26, 2011–January 6, 2012) External Links *WWE profile *WXW Wrestling Category:Female wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1978 births Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:2009 debuts